Namimori Academy
by Mukuroswaifu
Summary: How are the things when Sawada Tsunayoshi goes to a private school because of scholarship and to his big surprise he meets some of his old friends? As well as new ones? Read and find out (I'm not good at descriptions . . ) Warning: Yaoi and AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: This is an attempt on writing again after a long time, ignore the crapiness .**_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes went wide once the boy spotted the huge building standing a few metres away from him. The Namimori Academy. It was a new private school that had just been built in their area. It was certainly one that people would have to pay a lot of money to get in there and yet here he was, after a winning a scholarship for this school. Much to his surprise there were many people in there. He felt like he wasn't meant to be in there, I mean, everyone in there had this air of someone that their dad would have many money and stuff, thing that made Tsuna feel rather uncomfortable. Right when the boy decided to take a step he felt a well-known arm wrapping around his shoulders from behind. His body tensed, he didn't know anyone from in there so who would it be? Reluctantly he turned his head only to spot a boy with black hair and brown eyes. His small eyes went further wide, it couldn't be, right?

"Y-yamamoto?.." Tsuna said soft as he blinked, he couldn't believe in his eyes, did he just see his old friend from Namimori middle beside him? They were both Highschoolers by now and Sawada could say that the other sure grew taller. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi said in his usual cheerful tone and smiled wide. He took a little step back and spread his hands a bit so he could explain what he was doing in such a place. "You see, my old man had some money to the said and since he heard that all of my friends will be gone to this school he decided to send me here. Awesome, right?"

A soft gleam was spread throw the brunette's eyes, he was feeling really happy for having someone he actually knew in there and _everyone came to this school- Wait, everyone?!_ "Yamamoto-kun, what do you mean when you say everyone?" Tsuna said in a surprised tone.

"Gokudera-kun, Kyoko, Haru and also Kyoko's brother." Yamamoto admitted before he continued his talking. "Though I heard that there are quite some new people here this year..." Takeshi looked around himself and sighed softly as he spotted so many unfamiliar kids around him. "I hope we will get along with everyone!" He said and smiled, he was really happy for getting to meet new people after all.

_G-gokudera-kun? Or even Kyoko-chan? _Tsuna thought and his mood was quickly cheerful again, something was telling him that this year wouldn't be that bad after all. All of that till his thoughts were interrupted by the school's bell. "Um... Yamamoto-kun... where are we supposed to go now?"

"Don't worry Tsuna! We will just go where the others go too!" The black haired said and grabbed the smaller one's wrist before he started walking.

_This is not a good idea... _Tsuna thought but he was already being dragged away anyway so he couldn't do anything, especially to change the mind of someone like Yamamoto, so he decided just to follow the other, wherever he was going. They passed by many beautiful rose-filled gardens, trees that were standing beside the marble covered paths, till they were leaded to the biggest yard where they would have to meet up every moment so the principal would inform them about matters. Just like all the first year students Sawada and Takeshi stood away from the other classes. Tsuna took a good look around him, no one seemed familiar to him but there were certainly two persons to draw his attention.

"VOOOOI! Move it you shithead!" A silver haired boy, probably on his third year stormed through the yard as he yelled loudly, right behind him was an equally weird blond boy. His eyes were covered by blond bangs and he was wearing a small tiara on his head. They certainly drew a lot of attention but they didn't seem to care a lot about it, they were on their last year after all.

"Ushi shi shi, you shouldn't call the prince this way, you commoner." They boy grinned widely as that insane chuckle cracked out of the pale and soft lips. "You should find a place for the prince to stand, peasant."

Everyone in the yard was bothered with doing random things. Some people chatting, some other messing around and some others just being as loud as they could. This until the principal stood out on one of the balconies. By the time the fat and short man stood out there almost everyone stopped talking, just to hear what he was going to tell them.

"I would like to welcome you all into Namimori Academy my new students, my name is Masato Takahashi and I will be your principal for this year. I would like to inform the new students about the way our high quality school works..." The man started talking about boring and strict rules that everyone seemed really tired to here, they were looking like they would fall asleep in a moment until a certain rule was heard. "No erotic or sexual interactions between the students or the teachers." The principal said flatly and continued. "We won't accept any of these and if we find out something about a student, they will be instantly expelled!"

The last comment made everyone snap out of their minds. Squalo and Bel stared at each other for a moment before everyone started complaining about the rules being too strict but the principal didn't seem to back off on them.

"... And finally you will learn in which classes each one of you will be in, you will also be informed about who your roommate will be. I wish you all a great school year." And with that the so called man went back to his boring office.

**~In the class~**

Tsuna took a good look around him just to check who are in the same class as him. Much to his relief there were Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as other kids that the boy didn't even recognize. Everyone was now into the class, as well as one of the teachers. Sawada looked at their new female teacher with the long brown and curly hair. The brunette thought that his teacher was looking really beautiful -Well all the boys were staring at her, as for the girls, they were staring at the guys-.

Everyone was listening to what the teacher was saying until the heard the soft sound of an opening door. Everyone turned to look at the wooden door, just to see a guy with a weird pineapple looking hairstyle as well as soft heterochromatic eyes. The weird thing with the boy's attitude was that he didn't even bother apologizing for being late but the tall teacher seemed to ignore him.

"Since we all are here," The female teacher said and glanced for a moment at the student that had just walked into the classroom. "I will introduce myself, my name is Mrs. Redwood and I come from England, if we are lucky we will do History lessons together, I look forward to it~" She said and bowed her head lightly before she stood up properly for once more. "I will also like to introduce you one of our special new students, his name is Byakuran" The woman said in a happy tone.

Everyone's gaze was turned towards the freshman with the white hair, as white as the pure snow and as soft as a baby's skin. He walked over to the teacher and bowed his head towards the classroom as well. "It's pleasure to meet you all in here" He straightened his head again and looked at all the classmates he had, his gaze instantly falling at the boy called Mukuro Rokudo. The boy with the mismatching eyes, the soft white skin and the beautiful silk hair.

"Mukuro-kun, would you mind showing our new classmate around the school?" Mrs. Redwood said happily as a smile of revenge was drawn on her face, revenge for him coming into the class late.

Mismatching eyes were raised towards Byakuran's level, he checked the teen out for a moment and he could only nod about what the teacher will just put him through. "Of course." He said straightly and then looked away, not paying a lot attention to what their boring for him teacher said until they were finally dismissed and back to the school grounds.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of these characters.**

After the class was dismissed everyone went out of the classroom, along with that new comer and the well known to the teachers Mukuro Rokudo. The two soon started walking away, Mukuro trying his best to show the other around without getting distracted by other, more enjoayble things to do. They wandered around the corridors so they could select in which place they should enter first. The blue haired male was all stupid talking about Namimori Academy's facilities that honestly made Byakuran easily distracted. _What a beautiful person... He would look perfect... __**shattered in pieces**__. _That was all that was running around the freshman's mind, until all of the students in the corridor heard a strict as well as heavy voice.

"Don't crowd around or I will bite you to death." Everyone turned their head, to see Hibari Kyouya. However he was holding so many boxes to fix his office that you could say that his body would collapse from the weight. It started becoming obvious by the shaking on his hands. All that until the boy felt some of the boxes being lifted off his small arms. He looked up, wondering who would dare to come that close to him.

"Let me help you!" There was a cheerful tone on the man that got the boxes from Kouya. He was a tall man with blond hair, if he could lift the sleeves of his white buttoned up shirt some tattoos would be easily shown but he preferred not to do it. "Where are those going?" Asked the new teacher, that didn't even have a clue to who he was talking.

"To the office of Discipline Commitee." The boy said flatly, under other conditions he would snap the boxes back but the truth was that they were truly heavy.

"What's your name?" Cavallone said as he kept following the man in front of him, he was new in that big place and honestly didn't know where to go.

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari looked up at the man, shotting him an almost-glare that could shake off everyone but after all Dino was a teacher so he couldn't do much about him or his overly-friendly attitude.

"Well, you're pretty tough, for you size at least Kyouya~" Dino said and smiled wide as he entered the office that the boxes were meant to be, he put them down and turned around, only to face an angry looking black haired staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?.." He said awkwardly, this wasn't a nice start, for his first days in there anyway.

"Never mock me again, or I'll bite you to death." To be honest, Hibari didn't want to have troubles with the many teachers that were in there and get expelled so he left it to this, he just turned around and started unpacking some of the boxes.

"Well, I'm sorry for offending you," The blond said, trying to fix things up a bit. "See you Kyouya~" The teacher said and patted the student's back before he left off.

Hibari's eyes went wide once he felt a hand touching him so he was quick to turn around, not letting his guard down. "Don't call me tha-!" But by the moment he was about to continue the other was already gone from there.

**~To the yard~**

Tsuna and Yamamoto made slowly their way to the main yard, just to see who their roommates are going to be, they would just check on the huge board standing right there. "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Said Yamamoto while searching on the board "...Sharing a room with..." He looked at the names for a moment to make sure he got the right one. "Mukuro Rokudo?"

"N-nani? With that guy that came late into the class today?" Tsuna's eyes went wide at what his friend just said, to tell you the truth, he was afraid of getting into troubles because of that guy but hey, you couldn't blame him. Sawada found the strength to talk again. "I guess it won't be that bad..." The brunet said with a soft sigh and then looked at Yamamoto. "Ne, Yamamoto, who are you paired up with?"

"Hmm... wait..." Takeshi muttered as he started searching through the name. Once he found it, his face lit up, much to his surprise to see who he was paired up with. "Oh! My roommate is gonna be Gokudera! I look forward on seeing him again."

"Lucky you are Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna said softly, really unsure on how his roommate will be acting like.

**~Back to the Freshman~ **

After Mukuro Rokudo had shown the whole school to the white haired boy, his knees were starting to ache from all the walking and he could say that Byakuran was tired of all of this as well. But they had to continue going around. After all the only place that they hadn't visited was the theater that was being repaired so it was practically impossible and the school library. They took a turn towards that room and walked inside. They walked down the corridors of the place when suddenly Byakuran stopped his walking.

"It's Mukuro-kun, right?" The new comer said and smiled, he really wanted to hear more of the other teen, he wanted to check him out, he wanted to touch him, **he wanted to hurt him**.

"Mukuro is fine alone." The teen said, out of boredom. "So, is anything else you wanna see around our school or shall I leave?" Honestly, Mukuro had other things to do, like meet up with his friends, Chrome, Chikusa or Ken. He hated being forced into something so he tried to get it finished quickly. All his thoughts were completely interrupted once he felt a hand pushing him towards a bookcase. He looked up at the boy and raised a soft eyebrow, mismatching eyes staring at him. "Oya oya, getting confident, aren't we?" The blue haired man let out one of his characteristic 'Kufufu' chuckles.

"I can't help myself Mukuro-kun~" Said Byakuran, with an angelic smile on his face, a smile that hid many things behind it. It was then when the man brought a hand up to Mukuro's neck and curled his fingers around it. Gradually he tighted his grip, waiting for the other to start gasping for air, thing that didn't take much time to come. The white haired was feeling really satisfied by his doing right now.

The once bored teen that was being pressed against the bookshelves started choking for air after a few moments passed. He parted his lips in a desperate attempt to regain his breath, but when he saw that his tries were completely useless he tried to speak. "Y-you..." He started saying but soon enough his pale figure started shaking softly. A light drop of saliva flowed down Mukuro's soft lips, thing that was giving an almost erotic sight to Byakuran.

"You know Mukkun," The white haired man said as he leaned in towards the struggling male. "Your skin is so soft... Your hair are nice and shiny..." He continued saying as he moved a skilled hand down the other's waist and got wrapped around it. "You have a thin waist... and a chubby butt.." Said the freshman and brought his lips close to the shaking figure in front of him. "You know, it's kinda erotic~". A skillful tongue was suddenly out of his mouth and wondering on to Mukuro's right ear. "Are you sure you are not a girl Mukuro-kun? Guess I'll have to find out myself~" A hand started moving down, towards the blue haired's groin and started rubbing sensually. He had this kind of low and husky tone in his voice, thing that made Mukuro shiver. Byakuran was just about to completely struggle the other's neck but when he heard a breathless moan his hand loosened up almost completely.

"B-baaa..stard..." This was the only thing that a proud person, like Mukuro Rokudo could just say in the moment, feeling that pride he had inside of him being killed off instantly. He was feeling terrible and rather violated at the moment but this wasn't something he would show to someone, especially someone like Byakuran. Instead of that he grinned. Just by the moment his breath returned he spoke. "Kufufu, what are you gonna do if someone sees you like this, new come-er?" His voice cracked at the last words. He felt a mouth over his neck's skin, sucking and licking everywhere. _Shit. _This could become an ugly bruise and everyone's mind could go there.

When finally the person decided to free the other after all, violet eyes looked over his handiwork on the other's neck. "Make sure you won't get expelled for the bruises on your neck Mukuro-kun." He said and smiled, he fucking smiled again and then he just left off, leaving the other standing there all frozen and unsure of what he was gonna do.

**~Later, in Tsuna's and Mukuro's room~**

The blue haired male barged into the room with one hand over his neck. He didn't even notice Sawada Tsunayoshi shaking from the edge of the room. You see, Mukuro's entrance was rather scary and quick because the man disappeared into his bathroom soon after.

Mukuro checked out the bruises he had on his neck, cause from Byakuran's hard gripping and also his fucking sucking manner. He sighed and immediately reached out for his phone, calling one of the only people that would help him right now. _One sound, another one, more sounds, come on! _Was all that the blue haired was thinking when a soft girly voice answered the phone. "Chrome?... Remembered that make up you told me about?.. yes the one that matches to my skin... Alright I will have Ken to bring it to me..."

**TBC**

**A/N:Oya oya, he almost got raped in there XD Well I don't know, that's the second chapter and I don't even know what I'm doing ._. Sorry for the mistakes I may made, I'm too tired to correct it now .**


End file.
